Mario Kart 8
Mario Kart 8 was released for the Nintendo Wii U on May 30th 2014. In this game, Daisy is a default character for the second time since Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, Baby Daisy is also a default character, for her first time overall (she had to be unlocked in Mario Kart Wii). In this version of Mario Kart, bikes return, and Daisy's Biker Outfit returns whenever Daisy rides a Bike and, in addition, whenever she rides an ATV, a new type of vehicle introduced to the series in this game. To date, this Mario Kart seems to have given Daisy the most references out of all of them by far. Daisy is a Middleweight character in this game, along with Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Ludwig, Iggy, Tanooki Mario, Cat Peach, and the Villagers. Daisy, along with Peach and Yoshi, are grouped together as the lighter middleweight characters. Baby Daisy is a lightweight, and is part of the lighter group of lightweights. She shares her stats with the rest of the baby characters as well as Lemmy Koopa. Mario Kart 8 does not have any hidden stat bonuses, classifying Daisy as an all around character type as she is in the Middleweight class. Daisy is a bit slower and lighter than the heavier middleweights, but she has better acceleration, handling, and traction. Daisy's rivals in Grand Prix mode are Peach, Waluigi and occasionally Luigi. Courses The Daisy Cruiser, while not featured in the game as a playable course, can be seen in the background of Yoshi Circuit (GCN). Daisy does not own a specific course in Mario Kart 8, but Daisy is referenced in several courses. In fact, not many of the new courses are named after characters and have more generic names. Sweet Sweet Canyon Sweet Sweet Canyon is the third course of the Mushroom Cup. While this course is not named after Daisy herself, there are plenty of references to her. However, many people do consider Sweet Sweet Canyon as a Peach and Daisy course because of the amount of references towards them. However, Baby Peach is used by the staff ghost on this course for Time Trials, and not adult Peach or Daisy. For more information, please see Sweet Sweet Canyon. Toad Harbor Toad Harbor (Toad Harbour in the PAL version) is the second course of the Flower Cup. This course has a few Daisy references in it. Sponsors for Princess Orange and Women of Racing Organization can be spotted if one looks very closely on the buildings. The Women of Racing Organization sponsor features both Daisy and Peach on it. Towards the end of the course, there are two paths that can be taken. One of the Peach and Daisy's Royal Patisserie shops is located right by these two paths. Two Princess ORANGE shops are present. Wii Moo Moo Meadows There are no references to Daisy on this course, but the staff ghost uses Daisy on this course in Time Trials. N64 Toad's Turnpike In the background, several buildings can be seen. Princess Orange is one of the various sponsors that can be seen. N64 Royal Raceway Royal Raceway is a course that originates from Mario Kart 64. This course belongs to Princess Peach. While the original version of this course from Mario Kart 64 didn't reference Daisy at all, the updated version in Mario Kart 8 does. Right at the beginning of the race, Daisy can be seen on a "Women Racing Organization" sponsor along with Peach and Birdo. Daisy is placed right beside Peach. This sponsor can be seen a second time later on in the course. The Peach & Daisy Royal Patisserie sponsor also appears a few times. The most notable reference however are the hot air balloons designed after Peach, Daisy, and Rosalina. Daisy's hot air balloon is yellow with orange parts above and underneath the balloon. Above the orange part ends with a very elegant white one. Her emblem but with her jewels colors is painted on it and there are a lot of more little emblems painted in orange on the yellow part. Toads are also seen cheering in the hot air balloons. 3DS Music Park There are no references to Daisy on this course, but the staff ghost uses Baby Daisy on this course in Time Trials. GCN Yoshi Circuit The Daisy Cruiser can be seen right near the beginning of the course if the player looks out at the sea. This is in a different spot compared to in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! where the Daisy Cruiser can be seen when the racers are driving on the "tail" of Yoshi. A Princess ORANGE shop is present too in the right part of the village. GCN Baby Park The hot air balloons from Royal Raceway are seen in this course. Additionally, small cylindrical buildings in the shape of a baby bottle appears in the background of this course, where the Royal Patesserie logo is reused, featured on Baby Peach's baby bottle. Baby Daisy also has a baby bottle, as shown in the background of the course, which features a Princess ORANGE logo on top of it. It is a yellow baby bottle with orange steps leading up to it (pictured right). The Daisy hot air balloon from N64 Royal Race Way is also reused. Baby Park.jpg|Daisy in Baby Park WiiU screensot TV 010ED.jpg|Peach & Daisy Royal Patisserie shop Wii screenshot TV 010ED.jpg|The Daisy hot air balloon reused from Royal Raceway WiiU screensot TV 010ED.jpg GBA Ribbon Road In the background of Ribbon Road, there are many scattered toys across the floor of the room. There are also a few boxes containing games and toys. Of interest, some boxes contain 1/7th scale version of some of the karts in Mario Kart 8. The third box in the collection, No. 003, contains a 1/7th scale replica of the Biddybuggy. The box can be found on the floor near the gliding section just before the player enters the Peach's Castle themed section, where the biddybuggy presumably comes in separate pieces in a box of which a person can assemble. A picture of the finished product is shown on the side of the box, showing Baby Daisy next to a yellow biddybuggy with Baby Daisy's emblem on it. A large yellow biddybuggy, presumably built and the finished product from the box, can be seen on the waving ribbon portion of the track shortly before the described section above. Oddly enough, this one seems to belong to Daisy as the emblem depicts a singular flower, instead of the repeated flower characteristic of Baby Daisy's emblem. Super Bell Subway Super Bell Subway is a downloadable content course that surprisingly is chock-full of references to Daisy. Peach and Daisy's Royal Patisserie appears as a sponsor yet again in this course, like Princess ORANGE (several times). Later on in the course, players enter the subway's underground tunnel, and race alongside subways. Just before the exit of the tunnel, on the right hand side, one can see on the ceiling a shadow of Daisy riding a bike. The image of Daisy's shadow is the same as the image shown of Daisy on the loading screen. Shadows for Waluigi's icon and Peach's icon trail after Daisy's, however, outside of these three characters, no other shadow icons in this fashion appear on the course. (See Gallery) Outside of references to Daisy, Super Bell Subway is a unique course in which it shows the locations of certain tracks and locations. Two particular elements show off these places: a map hung on the wall, and an outline of the subway's track-line. The map shows off many attractions, such as MUSHROOM BEACH. Of particular interest, the map says Princess ORANGE is located at C4 on the map. This most likely marks the map of Princess ORANGE's production building or headquarters, although it is unclear what it is definitively mapping in relation to Princess ORANGE. Unfortunately, the map proves difficult to read, and it does not appear Princess ORANGE can be found in the section C4. It is possible Princess ORANGE is located in C4, but that part of the map was cut out. Sponsors Sweet Sweet Canyon features an all new sponsor: Peach & Daisy Royal Patisserie. This sponsor can be seen several times on Sweet Sweet Canyon. It can be also be seen in a lot of other circuits, too, such as N64 Royal Raceway, Toad Harbour, Super Bell Subway, GCN Yoshi Circuit, GCN Baby Park, on various menus, billboards, and signs. Toad Harbour even shows off that Peach & Daisy Royal Patisserie has its own shop established! The sponsor itself depicts a crown with three jewels in the shape of flowers, with two circular jewels on either ends. The colour of the jewels alternate between pink and light blue. Perhaps the most prominent sponsor of Daisy's is [http://we-are-daisy.wikia.com/wiki/Princess_Orange Princess ORANGE], which appears on a large number of courses throughout Mario Kart 8. Of note, Sweet Sweet Canyon reveals that Princess ORANGE can come in green bottles, which compromises the underwater section of that course. The sponsor itself showcases Daisy's emblem on top of an orange. A less frequent sponsor that shows up sometimes is WOMEN OF RACING ORGANIZATION, which can be seen in N64 Royal Raceway, alongside other sponsors bordering the crowd towards the beginning of the course. This new sponsor depicts represents Birdo, Peach and Daisy together, and it should be noted a second alternative one with the same text also appears on the same track, depicting Rosalina, Wendy, and Toadette. This sponsor also appears in Toad Harbor on some buildings but it only features Peach and Daisy. A new sponsor appears in the downloadable content for Mario Kart 8. In detail, Super Bell Subway features brand new sponsor images for Princess ORANGE. Unfortunately, it is very small, but it is just a graphically edited version of the original Princess ORANGE logo, with an orange background. It can be seen on the menus in the Coconut Cafe area of Super Bell Subway . BottomLeft.png|Pay close attention to the bottom left corner. No old sponsors from previous Mario Kart installments return in Mario Kart 8. Other Features The sponsor Princess ORANGE can be seen on a tower in the background of Toad Turnpike (N64): The game's loading screen features some of the characters scrolling across the screen. Daisy is one of the twelve characters that will appear on the loading screen. Similarly to the previous installment (Mario Kart 7), Peach's Parasol returns as a selectable glider, which can change colours to an orange colour scheme for Daisy and Baby Daisy. A slight modification was given to Daisy's colour scheme, where a turquoise ring now surrounds the tip of the umbrella. The Flower Glider reappears in this game as a selectable glider. This time, however, the glider has received an edit in which its petals are orange instead of white. A new kart in this game, the Biddybuggy, comes in select colours: Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, and Pink. Daisy and Baby Daisy's biddybuggy turns into the yellow colour when they are selected. Other characters receive the yellow colour when they are selected with the biddybuggy as well. A new bike for this game, the Sports Bike, comes in different designs. Daisy and Baby Daisy along with many other characters receive a Princess ORANGE design complete with the sponsor and an orange coat. Daisy's horn sound is unique, different from Peach's one, whereas Rosalina has the same as Peach's one. Daisy can be seen on the back of the trophies used for DLCs 1 and 2: A new feature introduced in Mario Kart 8 are stamps that can be collected throughout the game. They can then be used on posts for Miiverse. Daisy and Baby Daisy, like other racers, have their own stamp. They can be obtained if you win a Time Trial race against the staff ghost of the circuit with the character you choose. The Daisy's giant cake stamp from the Sweet Sweet Canyon race can be won if you win the race in Time Trial mode too against the staff ghost of this circuit. StampBabyDaisySmoothMK8.jpg 108px-StampDaisySmoothMK8.jpg StampSweetSweetCanyonMK8.jpg In Grand Prix, only the original 4x4 grid of 16 characters have rivals, which always appear in the GP as the front-running characters, often coming in 1st,2nd, or 3rd place, regardless of the items and obstacles in the race. In Mario Kart 8, Daisy's two rivals are Peach and Waluigi. Daisy appears as a rival for Luigi and Wario. The Pipe Frame returns from Mario Kart 7, again each character receives their own Pipe Frame reflecting that character's palette. Daisy' Pipe Frame coloration is shared with Baby Daisy, Orange Shy Guy, Orange Yoshi, Tanooki Mario and a Mii with an orange racing suit. The Peach Parasol also returns from Mario Kart 7, again Daisy receives her own coloration which is shared only with Baby Daisy. A Daisy silhouette appears on the loading screen. Mario Kart 8 Deluxe (DX) Mario Kart 8 Deluxe is Mario Kart 8 port released on the 25th of April, 2017 for the Nintendo Switch. It'll have all racetracks from the original game, including DLC tracks, as well as new battle modes and stages. both Daisy and Baby Daisy will appear on the new loading screens. In a Mario Kart 8 Deluxe trailer that features all the new battle stages, we can see there'll be a battle course based on Sweet Sweet Canyon. Like the racetrack, it is completely made out of delicious food. It also features a castle with the Royal Patisserie: Peach & Daisy logo on it. More there are Daisy emblems on the ground ^ Gallery PO.png HAB.png Box.png Biddybuggy.png Daisy's Peach Parasol Mario Kart 8.png|Daisy's Peach Parasol See the Mario Kart 8: Gallery Trivia ☀ The Prancer vehicle has a small metallic flower emblem on the back of all Prancer karts. This resembles Daisy's floral gem on her crown: ☀ Daisy's colouration for the Peach Parasol now has a small turquoise ring surrounding the top, which the previous entry, Mario Kart 7, did not have. ☀ Daisy has a 50% chance of screaming, "Woah-ohhhh! Yeah!!" if she accelerates early on in the countdown to start a race. This may possibly be an error, as the clip that plays seems to be a very happy and positive reaction (It was first used in Mario Kart: Double Dash when Daisy would go through a cannon in DK Mountain or Rainbow Road), where 'burning out' is supposed to be a negative event. ☀ This is the first Mario game in which Baby Daisy is a default character and uses a different emblem from Daisy. Category:Mario Kart Category:Games Category:Baby Daisy Category:Daisy's courses Category:Mario Kart 8 Category:Sponsors